The Evil Vacuum
by sailormoonlover01
Summary: Serena and her brother Sam are asked to do some house chores, but have a problem with one of their appliances.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, bla bla bla and whatever else I'm supposed to say.

The Evil Vacuum

Serena and Sam were having just another typical day. Sam was playing games on his Game Boy Advance, while Serena, on the other hand was reading a manga.

For the most part, they were getting along really well. All the times Sam would tease her and call her 'meatball head' or 'klutz' seemed to have finally stopped.

One day, Elaine, Serena's mother, had to leave the house to go grocery shopping. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to clean around the house, for she was having some guests come over for dinner that night.

To make things worse, those guests were her husband's friends from work. They were coming over for a barbecue to celebrate his birthday.

Elaine thought for a moment. _Should I really ask? Can I really trust them to do this while I'm gone?_ Elaine thought for a little longer, then came to a decision.

"Serena! Sam!" Elaine called. Nobody answered. Elaine walked to the living room and saw Serena reading yet another manga.

_When will she ever study?_ Elaine thought. She decided Serena might listen to her if she asked nicely instead of being stern with her. Elaine gently lowered Serena's manga.

"Yes mom?" Serena asked. _Uh oh. Am I in trouble?_ She thought.

"Don't worry," Elaine said softly. "I just need to ask you a favor."

Sam was already making his way downstairs. "What? What's this favor?" Sam asked.

"Oh it's not much," said Elaine. "I just need you two to do some cleaning and vacuum around the house."

"Oh, is that it?" Serena asked.

"Yes," said Elaine. "Please you two, I just want this house to be presentable before your father's friends show up."

"Yes mom!" Serena and Sam said at once.

"Thank you," said Elaine. And with that, Elaine walked out the front door to go grocery shopping.

Serena was unloading the dishwasher while Sam was wiping the countertops. After a little while, Serena decided to change her chores.

"Hey, sis!" Sam called.

"What is it, Sam?" Serena asked.

"Where's the vacuum cleaner?"

"It's not in the hall closet?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Here's your sign."

Serena walked out of the kitchen and over to the hall closet to take a look. She moved some things out of the way hoping to find it inside. She did not have such luck.

"That's strange," said Serena. "I thought for sure I left in here last time."

"Hmm….," Sam started. "Well, all of our chores but this are done, so why don't we just watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Serena said happily. She was about to walk to the television when a loud roaring sound was heard.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Could it be a burglar?" asked Serena.

"I don't think so," said Sam. "It's only five p.m. and nobody would try to break into a house in broad daylight."

The loud sound was heard again.

"Oh dear," said Serena.

"Sis!" said Sam. "I think it's upstairs!"

Serena and Sam walked upstairs into Sam's bedroom where they thought they heard the noise. They both looked around, but couldn't find anything. Serena decided to check Sam's closet. She opened the door, but still didn't find anything.

To Sam's terror, the door closed by itself and trapped him and Serena in his bedroom.

"What in the world?!" Serena exclaimed. The loud sound was made again. Serena turned around.

It was the vacuum cleaner. A simple Orek upright vacuum with a short hose. It was running and seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"That's funny," said Sam. "I don't remember putting it in this room."

The vacuum cleaner slowly approached them.

"Oh my!" Serena exclaimed. To her surprise, it was coming to her.

"It's alive!" Sam screamed.

Serena and Sam ran out of the room and closed the door behind them. They went back downstairs to the living room. The vacuum opened the door and was determined to catch it's prey.

"That sucker's fast!" said Serena.

"No kidding!" Sam yelled. "Follow me!"

They quickly opened another door and went into the basement. They had not heard any loud noises for a few minutes. They both relaxed a little, leaning against the basement wall.

The loud noise was heard yet again.

"Sam!" Serena screamed. "It's sucking me in!"

Sam tried desperately to pull his sister out of the vacuum. The suction was too strong. He kept pulling, until something to the right caught his eye.

_The cord!_ Sam thought. _Of course!_ Sam let one of his hands go of Serena and she seemed to get sucked in deeper. With Sam's free hand, he tried to reach the cord, and not get sucked in himself.

After what seemed like forever, Sam finally pulled the cord out of the wall. The suction stopped, and Sam pulled his sister out of the vacuum. Exhausted, Serena and Sam fell to the floor, falling asleep.

The two siblings were oblivious to the silhouette around the corner, staring at the meatball-headed blonde.

"Sailor Moon. You may have foiled my plan _this_ time, but someday, you _will_ be my queen." Prince Diamond vanished, leaving no evidence he was ever there.

Moments later, Elaine walked into the house and into the basement.

"Ahh," Elaine said. "So you two did vacuum around here! Thank you!"

"Mom," Serena and Sam groaned. "We need a new vacuum."

"Not to worry," Elaine said calmly. "There's a new brand of vacuums called, 'the Dirt Devil.'"

The two siblings quickly sat up, looked at each other in horror, and ran out of the house. Elaine stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what they were put through. Those two swore to each other, they would never trust a vacuum cleaner again!


End file.
